


Art: "The Invitation"

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889





	Art: "The Invitation"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divakat/gifts).



"Thought maybe you'd want a change, Boss. Thought maybe it was time."

 

Tony invites Gibbs to a New Year's Gala. One night really can change everything if you decide to let it.

 

[\- "The Invitation"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5745112)

 


End file.
